


Perfect Nightmares

by Heart_of_a_demon



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_a_demon/pseuds/Heart_of_a_demon
Summary: This is my first work/fanfic so sorry if it's not really good but at least I tried.I hope you like it!





	Perfect Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/n) = your name  
> (E/c) = eye color  
> (H/c/l) = hair color/length  
> (F/c) = favorite color

You looked at the clock sitting next to you. Three in the morning. You were still watching YouTube videos and didn't feel the least bit tired. Then you got a notification. "New Jacksepticeye video". You clicked the link and your computer turned straight to the blue screen of death. You rebooted it and immediately heard a rather familiar giggle. "The heck? It's not even close to October". That was the moment your computer decided to run out of battery. "Well that's just perfect, isn't it!(siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh) guess I better get some sleep, the video'll still be there tomorrow, or later today technically". The last thing you heard as you lost consiousness was a rather familiar voice. "Hello, (Y/n)"

You opened your eyes to an unfamiliar room and found yourself lying on a metal table. "Thought ye'd never wake up." a smooth, thickly Irish voice echoed off the concrete walls. You knew that voice, the way it seemed to just fill your head, drowning everything else out. "What do you want with me?"you asked, hands clutching the hem of your (F/c) hoodie. "Well I'd tell ye, (Y/n), but that'd spoil the fun!" You felt Anti's gaze connect strongly with your (E/c) eyes, and your hand ran instinctually through your (H/c/l) hair. That was when you saw the bloody knife in his hand.

You heard a new voice echoing in your head."Stay calm, just keep him talking, you'll be out of there soon" Calm, right, there's a freaking psychopath with a knife standing in front of me and you're telling me to stay calm!?I don't even know who you are! "My name is... Well you can call me kris, and I'm here because you aren't supposed to be" What? What's going on here? What do you mean I'm not supposed to be here? "I mean you should never have been able to access this room, or this facility, for that matter. The point is, we need to get you out. You need to keep him talking so I can access the rooms code and get you away from him. Just play his ego and stay as far back as possible"

"Not much of a talker, eh? Why so quiet?"you take an involuntary step back at the suddenness of Anti's voice after your silent conversation with the new person in your head. "Can't find words to say I guess, kinda hard to keep a conversation with somebody holding a knife."you slowly edged towards the closest wall, hoping he wouldn't notice."Trying to get away now, are we? Not a terribly smart move." Crap , he noticed "Well I'm sory if I feel uncomfortable standing to close to a psychopath with a sharp object, seeing as I have no weapons of my own." Your muscles grow tense as your remarks invoke a twitch out of his eye. Then the room seems to fold into itself as a blue glow envelops you. You barely notice though, as you are already blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, but this is my first try at a proper fanfic and this chapter was written on my phone. My apologies for any spelling mistakes , see part two of previous statement. Thanks for reading, I'd love some feedback, and I'll see you in the next chapter!- ❤️
> 
> Hey guys, update(kinda), still short, still on my phone, still new to this stuff so... thanks for reading and i'd love some suggestions for the next chapter or other works. See you next chapter!- ❤️


End file.
